Winter Trouble
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Kisah Sehun yang selalu bermasalah dengan musim dingin. EXO FF / HunHan and EXO Members.


**Title :**

**WINTER TROUBLE**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Family, Friendship

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Chanyeol

EXO Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter bukan milik saya.

**WARNING!**

Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan.

* * *

**HAPPY READING^_^**

Seorang lelaki pucat tengah mengobrak-abrik ruang bernuansa hitam-putih itu. Dia berlari kesana-sini untuk mencari ponselnya, dia lupa menaruhnya. "Kemana benda itu? Aish.. mana Luhan hyung hampir pulang. Ah, iya aku lupa aku kan menaruhnya di dapur." setelah menggerutu akhirnya dia bisa mengingat dimana dia meletakkan ponselnya. Dia tadi memang membawa ponselnya ke dapur untuk minum saat bangun dari tidur siangnya karena mendapat telepon dari temannya. Namun, karena setengah sadar dia lupa bahwa telah menaruhnya disana. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang dicari-cari, dia segera berlari ke pintu depan. Dia sudah terlambat, pasti teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

"Aku pulang. Eh, Sehun mau kemana?" tanya seseorang dengan pakaian khas orang kantoran -Luhan- saat memasuki apartemennya. Dia melihat adiknya sedang terburu-buru.

"Ke cafe kakaknya Jongin," jawab sang adik yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, di luar sangat dingin," kata Luhan yang masih setia berdiri menghalangi jalan keluar apartemen itu.

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku."

"Siapa yang ada disana?"

"Jongin, Chan hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Boleh, ya Hyung.. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Kembali ke kamarmu, aku akan menghubungi salah satu dari mereka."

"Hyung!"

"Jika kau keluar malam ini, sama saja kau bunuh diri. Sudah sana kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Dengarkan hyung, ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku tahu kamu sangat menderita saat udara dingin. Kembali ke kamar dan jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Aku akan menjelaskan keadaanmu pada mereka."

"Jangan! Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu, hyung."

"Kenapa? Mereka sahabatmu 'kan? Kalau mereka tahu, mereka akan mengerti keadaanmu dan bisa menentukan waktu yang tepat."

"Tidak! Jangan pernah katakan apapun pada mereka! Aku akan menjelaskannya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Percuma saja kalau ingin melawan Luhan, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Selama tinggal terpisah dari orang tua mereka, Luhan yang akan memegang kendali atas apapun yang dilakukan Sehun. Meski berkali-kali ingin memberontak, tapi nyatanya Sehun tak pernah bisa. Ingin hidup mandiri adalah keinginannya selama ini, jika dia menolak keinginan -perintah- dari Luhan bisa saja dia kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Itu akan lebih buruk dari hanya tinggal dan memenuhi keinginan Luhan.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya dia berniat untuk menelepon salah satu temannya. Namun sebelum dia menelepon, ponselnya sudah berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ternyata itu dari salah satu sahabatnya, Jongin.

"Hallo?"

"Sehun? Kau dimana, kami sudah menunggumu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan Luhan Hyung melarangku keluar."

"Begitukah? Tapi, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sampaikan maafku pada Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung juga."

"Ya. Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"Hmm.."

* * *

Jumat ini jadwal kuliah Sehun kosong. Biasanya saat siang Sehun sudah menghilang entah kemana karena di malam hari dia tidak bisa pergi. Tapi, hari ini dia tidak bisa karena masih ada tugas menumpuk yang harus cepat diselesaikan. Meski dia sangat ingin segera kabur dari tugas-tugas itu, dia tetap saja harus menahan keinginannya. Jika dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dia bisa bebas esok hari. Kalau dia menundanya, yang ada malah tidak selesai dan mendapat nilai dibawah standart bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Sehun? Kau di dalam?"

"Ya, Hyung. Masuklah!"

"Sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi mengurus pernikahan salah satu rekan kerjaku. Ah, entahlah kenapa dia memintaku untuk ikut mengurusnya. Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Mungkin besok aku baru pulang. Kau sendirian tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, hanya semalam 'kan. Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ingat, jangan keluar pada malam hari dan hari bersalju! Kalau kesepian kau bisa mengajak temanmu menginap atau mungkin kamu ingin pulang ke rumah? Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu."

"Ah, tidak. Aku disini saja. Mungkin aku akan mengajak Chan hyung kesini."

"Baiklah."

"Kapan Hyung berangkat?"

"Sekarang."

"Ha!" seru Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan merasa aneh dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sehun.

"Tiba-tiba sekali, Hyung."

"Kamu tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri, ya?" goda Luhan terhadap Sehun.

"Bukan begitu, kukira masih nanti sore atau mungkin malam hari," kata Sehun mengelak.

"Ah, tidak. Ini saja aku sudah di telepon berkali-kali."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan Hyung!"

"Tentu. Aku pergi. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya," pesan Luhan sebelum meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Okay!"

Tugas sehun selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia kira tugas itu akan selesai pada malam hari. Nyatanya pukul 16.00 sudah selesai. Merasa sendirian akhirnya dia menelepon salah satu sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu adalah seniornya di universitas dan orang yang paling mudah untuk dimintai bantuan, meski kadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hallo."

"Hi Hyung, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bisa temani aku? Luhan hyung sedang pergi, aku jadi sendirian."

"Kau takut sendirian?"

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Chan hyung kan tinggal sendiri, bukankah lebih baik bersamaku daripada hyung kesepian? Penawaranku baguskan?"

"Ck.. bilang saja takut, apa susahnya sih?"

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku hanya sedang berbaik hati padamu."

"Begitu saja marah. Aku kan... (tut..tut..tut) Eh, sudah di tutup. Dasar tukang ngambek."

Nah, benarkan sahabatnya yang satu ini menyebalkan. Sehun jadi merasa lebih baik sendirian daripada minta ditemani orang semacam Chanyeol. Merasa lelah setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu sejak pagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Setelah tertidur sekitar satu jam dia terbangun karena mendengar bel berbunyi berkali-kali. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Bahkan dia malas untuk melihat siapa tamunya melewati intercome. Dia langsung saja membuka pintu, takut kalau orang yang bertamu itu menunggunya lama mengingat dia tadi tidur.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku Chanyeol, Hyungmu yang paling tinggi dan tampan," jawab si tamu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol itu dengan senyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya terlihat.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Sehun ketus. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau 'kan yang memintaku datang."

"Hyung bahkan tak menyetujuinya. Lebih baik Hyung pulang sana," usir Sehun yang berniat menutup pintunya.

"E-eeh, tunggu.. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Hun. Aku tadi mau menjelaskan padamu tapi sudah kau putus dulu teleponnya," kata Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan sambil menahan agar pintu itu tetap terbuka. Namun, Sehun tetap diam tak ingin menjawab.

"Tidak ingin menyilakanku masuk?" tanya Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Sana masuk!" kata Sehun ketus sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu itu.

"Aih, galak banget, sih," komentar Chanyeol dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti ibu-ibu itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun. Sebenarnya dia tadi sudah cukup kedinginan, setidaknya dengan masuk ke dalam dia akan merasa lebih hangat. Sehun sendiri malah melenggang ke kamarnya bahkan tanpa menyilakan Chanyeol duduk apalagi menawari minuman hangat. Dia -Sehun- yang tak tahu sopan santun atau memang sengaja karena dia sedang marah? Entahlah.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sehun di kamarnya? Oh, ternyata dia sedang mandi. Dia ingat bahwa seharian ini dia belum mandi karena berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Sepertinya tipikal anak rajin belajar tapi jarang mandi #plak. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia sudah asyik dengan tayangan televisi dihadapannya. Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol main ke apartemen Sehun, jadi ya dia sudah menganggap tempat itu rumahnya sendiri.

"Hyung, keluar yuk!" kata Sehun yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi setelah ritual membersihkan diri.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah."

"Baiklah, tapi pakai pakaian tebal. Diluar dingin."

"Aku tahu," balas Sehun sambil kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil mantelnya.

Mereka pergi jalan kaki, padahal Chanyeol tadi bawa mobil. Tapi, karena Sehun yang bersikeras ingin jalan-jalan dalam artian nyata tanpa menggunakan kendaraan, akhirnya mereka jalan kaki. Mereka tidak pergi jauh, hanya berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil mengamati toko-toko yang pada saat ini banyak menjual pernak-pernik bertema natal. Mereka sempat mampir disalah satu kedai kopi untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

"Coba bisa begini dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Begini bagaimana?"

"Jalan-jalan waktu salju turun seperti ini."

"Buat lihat saljunya turun?"

"Iya."

"Kamu kan juga bisa lihat dari apartemenmu?"

"Iya, sih.. tapi, rasanya beda, Hyung. Kalau diluar aku juga bisa menyentuh saljunya."

"Padahal dingin banget. Kamu suka?"

"Suka sih, tapi Luhan hyung selalu melarang."

"Yaiyalah. Salju kan rawan banget. Kalau ada apa-apa Luhan hyung juga yang repot."

"Ya, begitulah."

Setelah bercakap-cakap di kedai kopi itu, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Hari itu sebenarnya salju sudah lumayan tebal. Bahkan, ada anak-anak yang asyik bermain salju. Melihat itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Dia rindu saat-saat seperti itu, dulu di rumahnya dia juga sering bermain dengan Luhan. Namun, semakin mereka beranjak dewasa hal seperti itu tidak pernah dilakukan lagi, apalagi sejak Sehun selalu mendapat larangan keras untuk keluar rumah di malam hari saat musim dingin. Untuk sekedar menyentuh salju pun dia tidak bisa.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terus memandang anak-anak yang terlihat bahagia itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa tidak ada Sehun disebelahnya berhenti jalan. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan memandang Sehun yang tersenyum dalam lamunannya. Dia pun melihat kearah pandang Sehun. _"Melihat anak-anak itu apa dia ingin seperti itu?"_ yah, begitulah isi pikiran Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ayo pulang! Dingin, nih," kata Sehun. Dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar telah melamun.

"Eh? Ayo!"

"Hyung menginap di apartemenku saja, ya."

"Masih takut sendiri?"

"Aku nggak takut, hyung."

"Terus?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi waktu di telepon."

"Okay-okay. Adik kecil ini kesepian, jadi minta ditemani. Begitu kan?"

"Ish.. terserahlah."

Sehun sepertinya kembali merasa kesal. Dia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Dia ingin cepat sampai apartemennya dan istirahat. Kalau Chanyeol mau menemaninya, ya syukur, kalau tidak juga tak begitu jadi masalah. Dari tadi dia merasa penawarannya tak dianggap sama sekali oleh Chanyeol.

Sampai di apartemennya, dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mulai menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Sebenarnya dia takut jika hal yang sama terjadi seperti beberapa tahun terakhir. Saat ini dia memang belum merasakannya, tapi entah nanti. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah dapur, dia ingin membuat teh panas. Jika hal tidak menyenangkan itu benar-benar terjadi padanya nanti, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kamar kamu panas banget, sih?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar saat Sehun di dapur tadi.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur kalau penghangat ruangannya nggak nyala," kata Sehun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping meja tempatnya belajar. Dia pun mulai menikmati teh yang baru dibuatnya.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kamu minum apa?"

"Teh. Hyung mau? Ambil sendiri di dapur."

"Hmm," kata Chanyeol yang mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

"Hyung kepanasan?"

"Sedikit."

"Kalau hyung mau, hyung bisa pindah kekamar sebelah. Kemarin baru dibersihkan."

"Aku masih mau jadi temannya adik kecil yang kesepian ini."

"Ish, hyung.. nggak perlu manggil aku adik kecil kesepian juga kan? Aku ngantuk. Selamat malam," kata Sehun setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mulai menghambur ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berbaring disisi yang lain.

"Selamat malam, Sehunnie," jawab Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sehun. Dia tidak bisa tidur kalau ruangannya panas. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu panas, hanya hangat. Tapi, menurut Chanyeol itu panas.

Begitu Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Sehun, si pemilik kamar itu mulai membuka matanya. Dia memang pura-pura tidur. Sebenarnya dia sudah mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dia membuka selimutnya dan melihat keadaan kakinya. Kakinya sudah mulai memerah dan saat dipegang itu terasa dingin. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tangannya. Sebentar lagi pasti rasanya akan seperti terbakar dari dalam. "Akh.. kenapa rasanya panas sekali? Aduh.. bagaimana ini?" gerutunya saat rasa panas seperti terbakar mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Penghangat ruangan sudah ada di level tertinggi dan tidak ada obat untuknya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan obat-obatan, terutama obat kimia. Bukannya sembuh malah tambah parah. Inilah alasan dibalik sifat protektif Luhan. Sehun adalah orang yang sensitif terhadap berbagai hal, termasuk cuaca dingin dan obat apapun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Kalau sudah sakit, hanya Sehun sendiri yang bisa mempertahankan keadaannya. Sepertinya karena sudah merasa lelah menahan rasa sakitnya, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Pagi yang termasuk tenang di apartemen HunHan. Hanya ada satu orang yang melakukan aktifitas. Itu pun hanya duduk diam di depan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita olahraga. Mungkin bisa dikatakan yang beraktifitas adalah televisi itu.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Luhan saat memasuki apartemennya.

"Selamat datang, hyung!" kata sosok yang fokusnya pada televisi teralih pada Luhan yang baru tiba di apartemen itu.

"Eh, Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" kata Luhan yang kaget karena orang yang menyambutnya bukan adiknya. Ya, orang yang menyambutnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Kemarin sore. Adik hyung yang manja itu minta ditemani."

"Ah, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mungkin masih tidur. Aku tidak di kamarnya tadi malam dan aku juga belum mengeceknya pagi ini."

"Oh, lanjutkan nonton televisinya. Biar aku yang membangunkannya," kata Luhan yang tak ingin mengganggu aktifitas tamunya dan diangguki oleh sang tamu sendiri. Akhirnya Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelahnya dia baru pergi ke kamar adiknya.

"Baru bangun Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan saat memasuki kamar adiknya. Dia melihat Sehun duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan keadaan acak-acakan dan masih menggunakan selimutnya. Terlihat sekali masih setengah sadar.

"Emm.. sudah pulang hyung? Ku kira masih nanti siang," kata Sehun yang langsung sepenuhnya sadar. Okay, sekarang dia merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau sampai Luhan tahu keadaannya? Dia nanti bisa di-'sekap' berhari-hari.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Luhan memulai candaannya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih, masa tamu kamu sudah rapi yang punya rumah masih tidur?"

"Aku masih ngantuk," kata Sehun yang mulai beralasan.

"Ini sudah siang, kumpulkan kesadaranmu dan cepat turun!"

"Nanti saja," kata Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun. Pasalnya ruangan itu tidak dingin dan sekarang juga sudah pukul 08.00. Kenapa Sehun malah mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Sedikit," kata Sehun pelan.

"Mana tanganmu? Biar kulihat!" titah Luhan. Disaat Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia kedinginan bagian tubuhnya yang paling menunjukkan dampak adalah tangan dan kaki.

"Tidak mau."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun yang sama sekali tak membuatnya puas, dia memutuskan untuk bertindak sedikit kasar. Dia langsung menarik tangan sehun dan menggulung lengan baju panjang yang dikenakan Sehun."Berapa lama kau ada diluar?" tanya Luhan setelah mengeceknya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"A-aku tidak keluar," kata Sehun terbata. Dia benar-benar menciut melihat tatapan Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan akan marah.

##It can be tbc##

* * *

"Bohong! Mana mungkin kamu hanya dirumah dan tanganmu sampai seperti ini! Sekarang, perlihatkan kakimu!" teriak Luhan marah. Dia sudah memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak keluar di malam hari berkali-kali dan Sehun sudah melanggarnya. Dia tidak marah pada Sehun, dia hanya merasa gagal untuk menjaga adiknya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Sehun!"

"Hyung, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, kemarin aku memang pergi keluar. Aku bosan di rumah terus. Ku kira aku tidak akan seperti ini karena hal seperti ini sudah tidak terjadi sejak musim dingin tahun lalu."

"Itu karena aku tak mengizinkanmu keluar!"

"Maka dari itu aku pergi kemarin. Aku hanya ingin mencoba apa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tanpa mempedulikan alasan-alasan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, Luhan kembali berlaku sedikit kasar. "Ugh.. Kakimu terlihat mengerikan," kata Luhan saat melihat keadaan kaki Sehun yang terdapat bercak merah dan sebagian lagi membiru seperti bekas pukulan. Bahkan kakinya lebih parah dari tangannya. "Masih terasa seperti terbakar?" tanya Luhan kembali melembut. Dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sehun. Pasti tadi malam dia kesakitan sendirian.

"Sudah lebih berkurang daripada tadi malam."

"Apa Chanyeol tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan saat bersama orang lain? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Aku merasakannya saat Chan hyung sudah pindah ke kamar sebelah."

"Sudahlah kau diam saja disini dan jangan harap kau bisa kabur lagi!"

Akhirnya luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Dia lelah kalau harus marah-marah, Sehun tetap saja keras kepala. Dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun, saat dia keluar dari kamar Sehun, dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Dia tadi mendengar Luhan berteriak yang tentunya membuat dia penasaran. Tapi, melihat keadaan yang sepertinya sedang panas, dia tidak berani masuk dan hanya mendengar di balik pintu.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Luhan setelah menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Ikut aku, akan kuceritakan," lanjutnya.

"Sehun kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di ruang makan.

"Sebenarnya dia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Tapi, sebagai sahabatnya, kurasa kau cukup dapat dipercaya."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan dengan udara yang sangat dingin. Terlebih ini memang musim dingin. Ini berawal beberapa tahun lalu. Awalnya kami hanya menganggap mungkin Sehun butuh penyesuaian diri untuk musim dingin. Tapi tahun berikutnya hal yang sama terjadi lagi dan tahun lalu aku melarangnya keluar rumah saat malam hari."

"Jadi ini hanya terjadi saat malam tiba?"

"Begitulah, waktu siang masih ada matahari yang membuat suhu udara menghangat. Sedangkan malam hari biasanya salju turun dan suhu dibawah 00C. Kalau dia terlalu lama diluar, jadinya ya seperti ini. Memangnya berapa lama kalian diluar?"

"Engg.. satu atau dua jam mungkin."

"Pantas saja, sampai pagi masih seperti itu."

"Maaf Hyung, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sehun memang tidak ingin orang lain tahu hal ini, kan. Lagipula kalian juga belum satu tahun saling kenal, meski dia sudah mengklaim kau sebagai salah satu sahabatnya," kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin jika ada orang lain merasa bersalah padahal dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa dia tidak pernah percaya dengan orang baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau menjawab? Luhan hyung kan kakaknya, bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu?"

"Jika dia mempercayaimu, dia pasti akan bercerita. Kalau kau ingin tahu, buktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa dipercaya."

Setelah penjelasan dari Luhan, Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa anak pecicilan/? seperti Sehun ternyata sangat selektif memilih sahabat, meski temannya sangat banyak. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tak pernah pikir panjang karena yah dia memang agak ceroboh. Tapi, memang kalau dilihat dari prestasinya, Sehun termasuk kalangan menegah atas atau setidaknya nilainya tak pernah merosot. Entahlah, semua orang memang memiliki karakter yang berbeda.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang bisa dipercaya oleh Sehun. Namun, dari tadi dia hanya duduk diam dipinggiran tempat tidur Sehun sambil memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol bingung ingin memulai dari mana, sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang malas untuk bicara, dia hanya bermain game di ponselnya dengan diam. Tapi, lama-lama dipandangi terus membuatnya risih. Dikiranya dia ini apa?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hun? Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Yah, setidaknya ini membuktikan bahwa dia khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Luhan hyung sudah cerita, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan santainya. Sudah sangat terlihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang keadaannya.

"Begitulah. Mungkin kalau aku tahu dari awal tidak akan seperti ini," kata Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Hyung tidak salah. Kemarin 'kan aku yang ingin jalan-jalan," kata Sehun menenangkan. Dia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya sedih.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku yang menyetujuinya."

"Sudahlah jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Emm.. hyung, jangan katakan ini pada yang lainnya, ya." kata Sehun sedikit memohon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia ingin memastikan apa yang di katakan Luhan adalah benar.

"Pokoknya jangan katakan pada yang lainnya."

"Kamu tidak mempercayai kami?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Bukannya begitu, hyung.. Aku.."

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar. Lama-lama Chanyeol kesal juga. Selama ini Sehun sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meski masih satu tahun saling kenal, tapi banyak hal yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Kenapa Sehun masih belum percaya padanya dan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Aku akan memberitahu Chan hyung, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Aku usahakan," kata Chanyeol datar. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar bisa untuk menjaga rahasia Sehun. Hei, bukankah jika yang lainnya tahu akan hal ini Sehun bisa merasa lebih nyaman karena dipedulikan.

"Aku tidak mau! Hyung janji dulu baru aku mau mengatakannya."

"Ya deh. Hyung janji," kata Chanyeol memutuskan. Sehun sangat keras kepala, kalau dia tak mau mengatakannya Chanyeol tak akan jadi sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau hyung bilang ke yang lainnya, aku tidak akan jadi teman hyung lagi."

"Iya-iya."

"Aku.." kata Sehun memulai penjelasannya. Dia berhenti agak lama karena bingung apa dia benar-benar bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri memilih diam, kalau dia memotongnya bisa-bisa Sehun malah tidak mau menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan. Setiap terjadi sesuatu padaku sedikit saja semua orang akan melarangku melakukan ini itu. Mereka selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Aku tahu aku yang termuda dalam keluarga, tapi usiaku juga sudah 19 tahun. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Sehun menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Itu wajar, Sehun. Itu berarti mereka peduli padamu. Orang tuaku juga seperti itu," kata Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Tapi, hyung kan boleh tinggal sendiri? Sedangkan aku? Ini itu selalu atas persetujuan Luhan hyung," kata Sehun melayangkan protesnya.

"Jangan begitu, Luhan hyung hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab pada adiknya," kata Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun karena dia juga anak bungsu. Kakak perempuannya sangat cerewet jika Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, dia sadar bahwa Yura noona-nya sangat menyayanginya.

"Tapi aku juga ingin bebas, hyung!" teriak Sehun. Sekarang dia terlihat ingin menangis.

"Hei, hargai mereka yang menyayangimu, Hun. Mereka pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk orang yang disayanginya. Kamu beruntung masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap dan kakak yang perhatian. Banyak orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, tapi tidak pernah terwujud. Percayalah, Luhan hyung sangat menyayangimu. Dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki," kata Chanyeol kembali memberi pengertian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Mana Sehun yang selalu ceria?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Aku percaya pada Chan hyung."

"Eh!" seru Chanyeol kaget, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum. Akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Sehun percaya padanya. "Ehm.. sepertinya aku harus pergi. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Joonmyeon hyung dan Kyungsoo. Ingat, hargai Luhan hyung, dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh. sampai jumpa!" lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih! Hati-hati, Hyung!"

"Ya."

Akhirnya sesi mencari kepercayaan dari seorang Sehun selesai juga. Chanyeol memutuskan pulang saja. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat Luhan bersandar disamping pintu dengan mata yang memerah. Dia terlihat seperti baru menangis.

"Eh, Chanyeol?" kata Luhan begitu melihat Chanyeol. Dia langsungsung menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ssst.. jangan keras-keras," kata Luhan berbisik. Dia menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauhi kamar Sehun.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah tadi kamu bilang ingin pulang?"

"Hyung mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah memujiku dihadapan Sehun," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ya, dia memang mendengar semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dia menangis karena tak menyangka bahwa Sehun merasa sangat terkekang. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah mengatakannya pada Luhan. Dia selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan olehnya. Meski terkadang dia melanggarnya, tapi dia akan kembali menjadi penurut.

"Eh, aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu Hyung sangat menyayangi Sehun. Yura noona juga seperti itu padaku."

"Sepertinya Sehun tidak salah memilih teman sepertimu," kata Luhan memuji Chanyeol.

"Ah, hyung bisa saja. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Hmm.. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengantar kepulangan Chanyeol, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk adiknya. Dia lupa bahwa Sehun belum makan karena tadi dia sibuk mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur seharian ini, tapi kalau melihat keadaan adiknya mau tidak mau dia juga yang harus mengurusnya. Yah, Luhan juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini terlalu mengekang Sehun. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan memberi kebebasan adiknya sedikit lebih banyak.

"Sedang melamunkan Hyungmu yang tampan ini, Sehunnie?" kata Luhan saat memasuki kamar Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun yang terdiam memandang kearah jendela. Bahkan dia tak menyadari Luhan yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah, hyung kau mengagetkanku!" jawab Sehun sedikit terlonjak.

"Maaf. Hehe.. kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hyung apa itu untukku?" tanya Sehun saat melihat apa yang dibawa Luhan. Yah, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian karena Sehun tak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Makanlah!" kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Habiskan! Hyung pergi keluar sebentar, ya?" kata Luhan saat Sehun akan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan kembali sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Aku mau belanja, bahan makanan kita sudah habis."

"Aku ikut!" teriak Sehun. Dia memang selalu bersemangat kalau urusan belanja. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa meminta pada Luhan agar mau membeli apapun yang diinginkan.

"Jangan! Kamu dirumah saja sampai bercak-bercak di kulitmu hilang."

"Hyung malu jalan denganku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam mode sensitif.

"Eh? Tidak, bukan seperti itu," kata Luhan kelabakan. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja di rumah. Nanti kalau kamu ikut, terus tambah parah bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Ikut!" Sehun kembali merengek.

"Sehunnie sayang, hyung tidak ingin kamu sakit lagi. Jadi, kamu dirumah saja, ya. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Satu jam lagi hyung sudah di rumah," Luhan memulai rayuannya. Dia harus bisa berkata semanis mungkin agar Sehun mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku sendirian dong?"

"Cuma satu jam. Sudah jangan manja, cepat habiskan makananmu dan kamu boleh melakukan apapun asalkan tetap di dalam rumah. Okay?"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi."

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya," kata Luhan menggoda Sehun. Adiknya itu memang seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Setelah 'disekap' oleh Luhan selama tiga hari, akhirnya Sehun bisa kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dia terpaksa membolos di hari Senin karena si diktator Luhan masih tidak memperbolehkan Sehun kemana-mana. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengizinkan Sehun kepada dosennya. Tapi karena permintaan Sehun yang tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu keadaannya, yah terpaksa Sehun harus membolos.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya dihari Selasa ini. Beruntung dia tidak mendapat jadwal sore, jadi dia bisa pergi jalan-jalan dulu sebelum Luhan kembali menyekapnya di apartemen mereka. Namun saat perjalanan menuju gerbang universitasnya dia melihat salah satu senior dan juga menjadi temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Hyung, kenapa masih disini? Tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Seingatnya Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sama dengannya hari itu.

"Eh? Hari ini kita 'kan mau ke panti asuhan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Apa Jongin tidak memberitahumu? Padahal kemarin aku sudah memberitahunya untuk mengajakmu."

"Tidak."

"Hah, seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu sendiri," kata Kyungsoo sambil menghela napas. Merasa menyesal mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya dalam rangka apa kita kesana?"

"Molla. Sebenarnya ini acara Joonmyun Hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Meski dia yang pertama diajak membicarakan hal ini oleh Joonmyun, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu tujuannya karena memang Joonmyun sering mengadakan kegiatan sosial. Jadi, dia menganggapnya sebagai kegiatan rutin

"Aa.. mungkin untuk menyambut natal tahun ini. Joonmyung hyung 'kan selalu melakukannya setiap tahun," kata Sehun.

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Ya kalau semua orang yang diajak Joonmyun hyung berkumpul."

"Hyung boleh aku mengajak seseorang?" tanya Sehun berharap.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Chan hyung."

"Tidak perlu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin saat aku membicarakannya dengan Joonmyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung datang dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yay!" teriak Sehun senang

"Sepertinya kalian makin dekat saja. Aku jadi iri." Kata Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahaha.. Hyung bisa saja. Bukankah aku selalu dekat dengan siapa saja?" kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Ya sih, tapi aku rasa kamu paling dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang aku dekat kan dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Iya-iya," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Namun, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang sambil menunggu kedatangan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa waktu, satu-persatu dari teman-teman mereka datang. Tidak banyak sih, hanya 9 orang saja karena memang hanya orang-orang terdekat Joonmyun yang ikut. Mereka pun siap berangkat sekitar pukul 13.00. Lumayan pegal untuk menunggu, tapi kalau ada teman berapa jam pun tak akan terasa.

Mereka ke panti dengan menggunakan mobil Joonmyun dan Chanyeol. Di panti mereka menemani anak-anak disana untuk belajar membaca, menulis dan menggambar. Yah, sebagian besar dari penghuni panti adalah anak kecil. Mereka juga bermain bersama dengan anak-anak itu. Semua orang terlihat bahagia.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali terlihat berduaan. Mereka merasa lelah karena terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak hiperaktif itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di teras panti. Mereka tetap memperhatikan anak-anak dan teman-teman mereka masih asyik berlari kesana kemari.

"Chan hyung," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Untuk nasehatmu kemarin. Ternyata banyak juga anak yatim piatu disini. padahal mereka tak punya orang tua, tapi mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku jadi menyesal sering membuat Luhan hyung marah," jelas Sehun dengan ekspresi murung.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan hyung."

"Kalau begitu perlakukan Luhan hyung dengan baik."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menuruti semua peraturan yang dibuat Luhan hyung mungkin?"

"Itu sih sama saja seperti di penjara," kata Sehun sambil mendengus kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan peraturan Luhan, meski pada kenyataannya dia akan tetap menuruti Luhan dengan setengah hati.

"Ahaha.. aku rasa tidak separah itu," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Ehm.. pertama kamu harus minta maaf dahulu. Lalu berkata jujur," lanjutnya.

"Jujur? Aku tidak pernah membohongi Luhan hyung," elak Sehun.

"Aku punya sedikit rahasia. Mau dengar?"

"Tentu!" seru Sehun merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Saat kamu sakit setelah pergi denganku beberapa hari lalu, kamu ingat kan waktu aku tanya kenapa kamu tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui keadaanmu. Saat itu Luhan hyung mendengar semua yang kita bicarakan."

"Hah! Benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa kamu terkejut?"

"Ee.. itu.." Sehun kesulitan menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Karena kamu tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kamu rasakan kepada Luhan hyung."

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Sangat terlihat. Saat itu aku memergoki Luhan hyung menangis. Aku rasa dia juga sangat merasa bersalah padamu."

"Luhan hyung menangis?" tanya Sehun heran. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan tangisnya pada siapapun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia melanjutkannya dengan berkata, "Selama ini Luhan hyung pasti selalu melakukan semua hal demi kebaikanmu, termasuk aturan-aturan yang kamu bilang seperti di penjara. Kalau kamu mau berkata jujur kepadanya aku rasa dia akan lebih melonggarkan aturannya."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu. Aku hanya menyarankan saja," jawab Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dia kembali bergabung dengan anak-anak panti asuhan itu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berpikir.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriak Luhan begitu memasuki apartemennya.

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun langsung datang menyambut dengan pelukan.

Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan sambutan itu kaget dan menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya, lalu mulai bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab, dia hanya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Luhan mendengar suara isakan dari sosok yang memeluknya. "Hei.. hei.. kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan. Dia juga membalas pelukan adiknya. Mengelus punggungnya berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu," kata Sehun disela isakannya

"Kamu kenapa sih? Aneh banget," tanya Luhan. Sangat tidak biasa melihat Sehun tiba-tiba menangis dan meminta maaf.

"Aku sayang sama Hyung. Aku minta maaf pasti hyung sangat repot mengurusku yang keras kepala ini. Maafkan aku, aku janji aku akan berubah," kata Sehun masih memeluk Luhan

"Kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba jadi begini?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha melepas pelukan adiknya.

"Aku tadi pergi ke panti asuhan. Waktu aku lihat anak-anak disana, aku sadar kalau mereka tidak seberuntung aku. Aku juga sadar kalau selama ini aku sudah mengabaikan perhatian dan kasih sayangmu. Aku minta maaf," kata Sehun bercerita.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang membuat Sehun bertingkah aneh seperti itu, Luhan mengulas senyumnya. "Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf. Aku bahagia bisa mengurusmu," kata Luhan sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi adiknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" kata Sehun. Dia kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

"Sama-sama," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

**-END-**

* * *

FF yang tersimpan sejak ulang tahun saya tahun lalu. Seharusnya dipublish Desember lalu, tapi baru dipublish sekarang karena saya baru bisa buka FFn lagi.

Just read it and give me some review.

Thank You^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

150325


End file.
